To study the structure and metabolism of cells that synthesize and secrete plasma lipid and hormones. To study the transport of lipid, hormones and enzymes across the capillary endothelium basement membrane and extracellular space in different kinds of tissues. To study the uptake of lipid, hormones and enzymes by different kinds of cells. To correlate structural and biochemical changes induced in cells and tissues by various means.